James In The Middle
by nearraaa
Summary: Logan likes James. Kendall likes James. James is in love with Logan, but Kendall was his first, and feelings are starting to stir up again. How do they decide who he goes with? And do they have to decide at all?Jagan and Kames, possibly threesome later on
1. Chapter 1

I just love this pairing, they'd be so cute together! It's another Jagan, I have one more, so far. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Logan tried to focus on homework, or the T.V., or just about anything, but it wasn't working.

Because James was crashed on the floor, lying facedown and snoring softly. His shirt had slid halfway up his back, and his jeans had slid a little down, revealing the top of his ass.

And he was _fucking_ beautiful. Logan couldn't avert his eyes. Even knowing that if anyone walked in, they'd see him staring at James' ass.

But Logan was feeling a little risky. More than a little, actually. He checked the door to see if it was locked, then knelt over, hovering above James. He slowly leaned down, then dragged his tongue along James waist.

He quickly pulled away to see if James was still sleeping. Thankfully, he was. Logan pulled James' pants far enough down that his entire ass was exposed. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up his ass.

Logan suddenly stopped. He couldn't do this. It was wrong. This was his best friend! He couldn't take advantage of him. He pulled James' pants up and collapsed onto the couch. He fell asleep as tears slipped down his face.

James woke up with a start in the middle of the night. He wiped a trail of drool away and rubbed his eyes. He got up and almost threw himself onto the couch before he realized someone was already there. He stumbled away, catching himself. He squinted in the darkness.

"Logan?" he whispered. No reply. James smiled, kneeling by the couch. He planted a kiss on Logan, his secret crush since fifth grade. He tasted salt water and sat back on his haunches.

"Why were you crying?" James whispered. He stroked Logan's hair. Tucking it behind his hair. Then, he cradle Logan's neck and kissed his lips. After a few seconds, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't go," he heard. It was so faint James wondered if he'd imagined it. But then it came again, a little louder. "Don't go, James."

"Logan?" James asked.

"No, the boogie man," Logan said sarcastically. "Come back. _Pleease?_" James smiled and walked over to him.

"Yes, Logan?" James watched the moonlight pouring in through the window fall on the beautiful genius. He trailed his thumb along Logan's cheek.

"Sleep with me?" Logan asked. James nodded. He climbed to the other side of Logan and wrapped an arm around him, tucking his head into Logan's back. Logan curled his fingers into James and leaned back into him.

Logan woke up to the sound of someone's throat clearing. He looked up, sleep messing with his brain for a few seconds before he realized that Kendall and Carlos were standing over him and the still-sleeping James.

"James," Logan said. No answer. "James! _James!"_ James finally responded, but not in a way that Logan wanted him to. He rolled over, pinning Logan beneath him.

"James!" Logan whined. But James just nuzzled their cheeks together. Logan looked up at the other boys desperately.

"Look, this isn't what it looks like!" Kendall and Carlos looked at each other.

"Oh, really?" Kendall said. "Because it looks like you both finally realized you like each other, and slept together."

"The question is," Carlos chimed in, "did you sleep together, or did you _sleep together_?"

"What?" Logan asked. Carlos and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, genius. Did you two do it?"

"Eew, no!" James gave a whimper and Logan shoved at him.

"You're awake? Then get off!"

"Why does the though of sleeping with me gross you out?" James asked.

"It doesn't, I just-"

"But you said eew. That sounds like you were grossed out."

"James, I just meant that...well, I...I…" James looked at him.

"Kendall, Carlos, leave." Kendall and Carlos made sounds of protest.

"This is our house, too. Go to your room!" James stared daggers at them, but sighed. He picked Logan up bridal style and carried him into their room. He sat Logan down on his, Logan's, bed.

"Logie," James asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand, "do you not want to be with me?"

"No! It's not that at all. It's just that I'm a...I'm a…" he mumbled the last word. James pulled him closer.

"What was that?"

"I'm a virgin. But I hear it hurts, and...I don't know if I want to do that. At least, not super soon. But I _do_ want to be with you, James. Trust me. I always have."

"I want to be with you, too, Logan." James, though, was sad. His Logan was a virgin, but he couldn't say the same. He wished he could take that night back. It'd only been one time, and only because he was depressed, but it had still happened. And he had to tell Logan.

"Uh, Logan? I have something to tell you…"

"You're not a virgin are you?" James couldn't meet his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just sad, and didn't know what to do and-" he was cut off by Logan's lips on his. The kiss ended as quickly as it'd begun. James looked up, his entire face full of regret and saw Logan's understanding smile.

"It's alright. I figured, a player like you. Don't worry, it doesn't matter." James gave him a watery smile. Logan hugged him, but pulled back. "But, um, how did it happen? And who was she?" James smile slipped away and he looked down again, collapsing into Logan's chest.

"It wasn't a she," he said.

"What?" Logan asked, frozen.

"It wasn't a she," James repeated.

Logan didn't say anything for a while and James felt himself crumbling. Then, Logan spoke again. "Tell me."

"Logie-"

"Tell me, James. _Now_." James started crying hard, choking the story out.

"It was when you got together with Camille, and I got really depressed and I came home and I ran into the bathroom so I could cry in private and I stumbled in on Kendall. And he was stroking himself and moaning, and he hadn't heard me come in. Then, I got down and started sucking his dick and he started thrusting into me."

"So you just had oral sex?" Logan asked, a little relieved. Then he felt James shake his head and his heart dropped.

"After James came inside my mouth, I lifted him up and put him on top of the sink. I yanked both our clothes out and had him wet my fingers and I opened him up. Then, I started to fuck him."

"Did you like it?" James didn't reply for a moment or two.

"Yes." Logan started to get up, but James grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "But only because I was imagining that it was you." Logan looked at James. His eyes were pleading, and he had a small smile on his face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Logan.

Logan couldn't help but smile and leaned up to kiss James. But then, James started unbuttoning his shirt and he wondered if Kendall had liked it.

"Stop! I can't do this. I keep thinking about you and Kendall, and you're just gonna have to wait and see if I can get over it."

"Logie!"

"_Don't _call me that!" Logan snapped, turning away.

James fell to his knees and turned Logan around, clutching to his midsection.

"Don't go, Logan. I love you." Logan stopped, but only for a second. James loved him? His will power crumbled. Dammit! Why did he have to be so forgiven. But he knew he'd do anything for James.

"Alright, listen," he said, doing his shirt back up. "I'll forget it. And I'll forgive you. But, no sex, at least, not until I start it. And I don't even want you _looking_ at a girl for the next week. Got it?" James nodded vigorously.

Logan dragged James back into bed. He wrapped James' arms around himself. Then, he cleared his throat and asked his next question.

"What happened after?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"What did you and Kendall do after?"

"Well, we kind of just laid there on the floor for a while. Then, I pulled out of him, and looked him in the eyes and he was staring at me wide-eyed. And then we both said 'let's not tell anyone.' And we never spoke about it again. I'm pretty sure he forgot about it, I know it wasn't his first time."

Logan nodded and snuggled closer to James, loving the warmth seeping from his body. This felt right. He was with James. His James.

Little did he know that Kendall was standing right outside their door. He'd never forgotten that night, he thought about it every time he got off.

Logan wasn't the only one in love with James. His James.

Alright, listen. There will be sex later, this was just more of an intro, kind of. Promise. If you like my story, review! If you don't like it, review anyway! Criticism is helpful! Just don't get to mean, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's for you, KxJ luver. Thanks for the review.**

The next morning, Logan woke up, James' arm wrapped around him. He snuggled in closer.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. James leaped out of bed in surprise, his eyes flying open.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he cried.

"Get out of bed, you two!" Kendall's voice floated in. "We need to get to the studio!" Logan looked over at the clock and groaned.

"We still have an hour until we need to leave!" Logan called back. Kendall poked his head in.

"Well, pretty boy needs to fix his hair and pick out his clothes, and I know you're gonna have to organize _something_ before we leave."

"Hey, I'm not that much of a freak!" Logan said. They looked over at James, who was dragging his lucky com through his already perfect hair. James looked back at them.

"What?" Logan smiled, slid out of bed, and wrapped his arms around the taller brunette. Kendall left, closing the door.

Kendall slid to the floor as soon as the door was closed, pressing his head into his hands. Why was he such a jackass! He'd only woken them up because he couldn't bear the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. But being rude wasn't gonna make James want him more. He had to have a plan.

After a hard day of melodies and dancing and yelling, the boys came home. Kendall said he had somewhere to go and left. Carlos popped a movie in and hopped into a chair. James lay down on the couch and Logan lay on his chest.

Towards the end of the movie, when Logan was starting to doze off, the door flew open with a bang. Logan jumped, looking around to see Kendall walking in, carrying two bags.

"Couldn't find my stuff, but James, while I was out, I got you some more Cuda body spray, and shampoo. I also got you this body wash that I found." James' face lit up and he slid out from underneath Logan, gently lowering him to the couch. Logan thought he saw Kendall look upset when he watched how lovingly James handled him, but James was focused on Logan and Carlos was watching the movie. But was he right?

James walked over to Kendall and grabbed the bag he held out. He looked inside and gave a whoop.

"Thanks, Kendall," he said, slinging an arm over Kendall's shoulder. Logan watched Kendall lean into James, smiling up at James. Logan's eyes narrowed, wondering what Kendall was doing. Then he pulled away and held up the other bag.

"And look what else I got you! This is the top-rated toothpaste, proven to make your teeth whiter faster and keep them that way. And this is the Pro Fusion Glide, which is supposed to be the best razor. And this is a cordless pocket razor, in case you need to shave on the go."

"Sweet!" James pulled Kendall into a bear hug. Kendall dug his head into James' chest, his eyes were closed, and a huge smile was on his face. His arms clung to James longer than Logan liked.

James took the two bags, messed with Kendall's hair then went back over to Logan. He picked him up, his bags hanging from his arms. He carried Logan into their room and put him down on James' bed. Then, he ran into the bathroom, dropped the bags and ran back.

Before he could get in bed with Logan, Logan slipped out.

"One second, I'll be back." James pouted while Logan walked out of the room. Logan gave him a smile before he shut the door.

Then Logan walked over to Kendall. Thankfully, Carlos had gone to bed. Logan, who was almost never aggressive, shoved Kendall into the wall. Kendall looked at him, a little freaked out.

"Dude, what's up?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan demanded. Kendall arched an eyebrow.

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"What was with buying James all those presents?"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend. Is that a problem?" Kendall smirked. Logan slapped him. Kendall's head snapped to the side, then he turned back towards Logan. "You _bitch!"_

"I'm the bitch? Look what you're trying to do, you two-timing, backstabber! James is _mine_, got it?" Logan gave him one last glare and stormed off.

Kendall watched him stomp away, then touched his cheek, cringing at the sting. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall's plan was going to work. He just knew it. It was perfect. It was Sunday, and they weren't going to the studio. He was at the stove,making pancakes with M&M's, James' favorite.

Suddenly, James walked out of his and Logan's room in only his boxers. Kendall worried for a few seconds that they'd had sex, which would mess up his plans completely, but then he realized that James had just gotten out of the shower. _Plus,_ Kendall thought viciously, _Logan's a prude._

"Eat up, Jamie," he said, placing a plate on the table. James looked at the plate and his face lit up.

"Thanks, Kendall! When'd you get so thoughtful?" Kendall grinned.

"I've always been thoughtful, Jamie." He batted his eyelashes. Then, he pulled up his shirt to pretend to scratch. He looked at James, and caught him staring. He smiled and turned away.

"Alright, Jamie," they heard from the hallway. James jumped in surprise. "It's time for me to make you those pancakes I promised." Logan walked in, then saw Kendall at the stove and James at the table. "Oh."

"Uh, sorry, Logie. Kendall already had these made. Why don't you just sit down?" Logan looked at Kendall.

"Yeah, Logie, just sit down," Kendall said.

Logan yanked out a chair and sat down. Kendall set a plate in front of him, which Logan promptly shoved away.

"Aw, Logie, don't get upset. It was an honest mistake," James said. Logan didn't answer, just glared at Kendall.

"Tell you what," James tried, "you can make pancakes tomorrow." Logan gave him a small smile. James grabbed Logan and pulled him into his lap.

"James," he said, shoving off of his chest. James clung to him tighter, then cut off piece of a pancake. He tried to feed it to Logan, but Logan kept his mouth firmly closed. James started sucking on Logan's neck, moving until he found Logan's pulse point. He started nipping at it. Logan moaned and James stuck the pancake in Logan. He pulled away from Logan.

"Really?" Logan said, or tried to. It came out muffled around the pancake. James smiled and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan swallowed, swatting James lightly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Logan hopped out of James' lap and walked over, opening the door.

There stood Camille. She was grinning.

"Help me practice?" she asked, holding up a script.

"Uh," Logan said, looking over at James. James gave him a smile and nodded. "Sure, Camille. Let's go." He closed the door behind him and Kendall and James were left alone.

Kendall grinned. Time to start. He had convinced Camille to come get Logan, which wasn't hard. She was always willing to run lines. What'd been even easier was to get Carlos to go try and hit on the Jennifers. He'd known his mom and little sister were going to be having a girls day out. He and James were all alone.

James popped another piece of pancake in his mouth. Suddenly, he threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. There were a pair of soft, warm lips on his neck and a large hand was palming him through his boxers.

"Ooh." His eyes fluttered, then he saw the blonde hair. He tried to jump away and fell out of his chair.

"K-K-Kendall," he gasped. "What are you doing?" Kendall smiled, then straddled James. He bent over and his tongue swirled around James' nipple.

"_Kendall_," he moaned. Kendall started grinding his hips into James'. James shuddered, quickly getting a hard-on. Then Kendall started creating friction and James' will power crumbled. He grabbed Kendall's ass and rolled them over. He quickly unbuttoned Kendall's shirt and slid it off. Kendall's jeans were off even quicker. He grabbed Kendall's boxers with his teeth and started slowly sliding them off.

Kendall gasped as his member was quickly engulfed in James' mouth. He watched James go up and down. Then, he grabbed James' hair and started thrusting into it.

James moaned, flicking his tongue along the vein on the underside of Kendall's member, then quickly wrapping it around his head. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He slammed into James' mouth one more time and his come hit the back of James' throat.

The come seemed to wake James up. He leapt to his feet.

"Kendall, we can't do this! I love Logan!" Kendall stood up.

"No, Jamie. You love me." He started licking James' neck. James shoved him off.

"NO! I don't. I-I-I-"

"You're not sure, are you?" Kendall said, wrapping his arms around James. Kendall was looking nervous.

Kendall kept going. "You say you love, Logan, but are you positive? Think about it, Jamie. You keep thinking about us. You keep worrying about whether or not you're with the right guy. And you're starting to want me just as much as you want Logan."

James shoved him off and ran out of the room. Kendall sighed and put his clothes back on. At least he'd gotten to James. It wouldn't take much longer, he would get to James eventually.

Later that night, James lay in bed with Logan, holding him close. His eyes started to get wet.

He hated Kendall for saying that he liked him just as much as Logan. He hated Kendall for saying that James wasn't sure about who he liked.

He hated himself for it being true.

He couldn't do this to Logan. Logan was too nice, too much of a good person for him to get hurt like this. He would have to end it with Logan. But first, he had to think of a good reason.

But one more night in bed with him couldn't hurt, could it?


	4. Chapter 4

James woke up and disentangled himself from Logan. He sat on the desk chair and watched Logan sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Carlos stuck his head in.

"Time to get to work," he said. James nodded and Carlos left. James gently nudged Logan awake.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Time to get to the studio," James said. Logan nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. They quickly got dressed.

After a hard day at work, they came back to 2J. Logan took a quick shower, and when he came back out, James was waiting. He looked miserable.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Logan asked. James looked up, brushing hair out of his face.

"Let's go to the pool." Logan nodded, quickly pulling on a shirt and swimming trunks.

They got down to the Palm Woods pool and James pulled Logan over to two empty chairs.

"Logan, I don't think I can do this," he said, looking down.

"That's fine, let's just go to the park." Logan started to stand up, but James pulled him back down.

"No, I mean _this_. Us." James finally looked up and saw that Logan was starting to tear up.

"Um, why?" Logan asked, his voice breaking.

"I just don't think it's working." James kept his voice calm though he was slowly shriveling up and dying on the inside.

"Is this because I wouldn't let you have sex with me?" Logan asked.

"No! I'm just...I'm more of the solo-type, you know. Can't be weighed down." Logan's head snapped up and he shot to his feet.

"I was _weighing you down?"_ His voice was now full of anger. James stood up quickly.

"No! God, Logan _no!_ I just meant-"

"Forget it, James. Whatever." Logan stormed away. James sat there, broken and aching.

When James walked up to the room later, Carlos and Logan were both gone. So were Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"You okay, James?" Kendall asked, trying to put a comforting arm around him. James slapped it away.

"Back off! Like you don't know. This is all your fault, Kendall!" He ran into his room and flung himself into bed, sobbing into his pillow.

He slowly drifted off into sleep.

James awoke with a start. He realized it was freezing in the room. He tried to get up to go grab a jacket, but couldn't move his arms or legs.

There were five bandanas tied to him. James could tell from the feel. One for each of his limbs, tying them to the bed posts. The last one was around his eyes.

James realized he had woken up to the feel of fingertips skimming across his leg. He also realized that the reason it was so cold was because he was naked.

"Logie, if this is your way of getting back together, I approve," he said, smiling. Then, he felt a pair of lips latch onto his nipple and a tongue swirling around. He gasped.

Suddenly, the mouth was gone and James felt Logan crawl up him. James could feel Logan's member.

_He must be naked, too, _James thought. _Wait...is Logan taller?_

"It's not Logan," the voice breathed in his ear.

"Kendall! Get off of me!" James cried. Kendall silenced him with a kiss. James gasped and Kendall slipped his tongue in. James writhed underneath him, trying to get free. He bit down hard, squeezing Kendall's tongue with his teeth.

"Ow!" Kendall gasped. James tried to twist away from him.

"Bad boys must be punished, Jamie," Kendall said. James whimpered.

"Get off," James asked desperately. "Let me go." Instead, Kendall's hands found the same nipple he'd sucked earlier.

"Kendall?" James whined. Kendall twisted. James twisted.

"Say you want me and I'll stop," Kendall said, applying more pressure. James tried to buck him off, but he didn't have enough slack.

"Say it!" Kendall said.

"I...want...you," James gasped. The fingers instantly let go. James shuddered.

"We can't have anybody hearing you, now, Jamie." Kendall's voice was sickeningly sweet. He shoved another bandana in James' mouth.

James tried to shove it out with his tongue, but Kendall wrapped another bandana around his head, trapping the other in his mouth.

"Get off!" James screamed. But it came out muffled and indistinct.

"Time for me to repay you," Kendall said. James tried to yank himself away, but suddenly, Kendall's mouth was wrapped around his cock and he couldn't help but relax at the feeling.

Kendall slowly went down on his cock, deep throating him. Then, he pulled back off and licked at the head. He did that a few more times before James bucked his hips. Kendall went down all the way and started sucking James.

James hands strained, wanting to grab Kendall's head and shove him farther down.

Kendall heard James' breathing speed up. He went all the way down. James shot his cum into Kendall's throat. James moaned and fell back. Kendall grinned, then started sucking at James' throat.

"So this is why it wouldn't work?" James heard Logan's voice. He tried to get up, but still couldn't move. Kendall looked behind him. Logan stood in the doorway, his face half-saddened, and half-angry.

James tried to shout to Logan, but Logan took the sounds to be ones of pleasure.

"Whatever. Have fun, sluts." He flew out of the room.

Kendall sighed. Even he couldn't go through with this now. He untied James' feet and hands. As soon as he finished untying James' right hand, it connected with his jaw. He was knocked to his butt.

James rolled off the bed, untying the bandana, first around his eyes, then around his mouth. He spat the last one out.

"Jackass," Kendall spat.

"Out," James said quietly. When Kendall didn't move his voice grew. "OUT! GET OUT!" Kendall gathered his clothes and ran out. James rubbed his wrists, trying to get rid of the red marks. He walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer.

He pulled out a pocketknife.

On the other side, James dressed quickly. He looked at the closed door, then towards where Logan was sitting, angrily glaring at the blank T.V.

He sighed. He had to do the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan was sitting on the couch, listening to Kendall.

"It was all my fault, Logan. I'm really sorry. I just...I like James, too. And he likes you, but I really wanted to be with him. He didn't even know what was happening at first, and he tried to fight back." Logan leaned back. Kendall had just told him the entire story. He sighed, relieved. At least James hadn't been cheating on him.

But, he'd still broken up with him. And it seemed like it was because he was getting feelings for Kendall. But if that was the case, then James just hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"Thanks, Kendall," he said. "I'm gonna go talk to James." He got off the couch and made his way over to the room he shared with James. He stopped and looked back.

"And, James might be into something..._kinky_, if you catch my drift." Kendall grinned. Logan smiled before walking in.

Kendall sat back, relaxing. At least he'd made everything right, and, lucky for him, Logan was quick to forgive. Plus, he still might get to have sex with James, but it would be James _and_ Logan, and that was ten times as hot.

Logan walked over to where James lay. He noticed that James was lying down weird, he was holding his right leg away from the rest of his body.

"Jamie?" Logan said. James sat up quickly. Logan saw a flicker of pain on James' face, but couldn't be sure. He also thought he saw James slide something under his pillow, but that, too, was too fast for him to be sure.

"Logan, I'm sorry! I swear I-" Logan put a hand to James' mouth. He sat down next to James.

"I know. Kendall just told me everything." James eyes were tearing, and Logan pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," James said again.

"I'm sorry for being so sensitive about it."

"No! You were right to be! I should've told you the truth earlier." Logan looked James in the eye, then quickly looked away.

"James? Do you still not want to be together?"

"Of course I want to be with you! But, I just keep getting weird feelings around Kendall."

"Actually," Logan said, blushing, "we could...I'd kind of like to...if you wanted to…" James looked at him, a small smile tugging at the ends of his mouth.

"Are you, Logan Mitchell, saying you want to have a threesome? When did you get to be so daring?"

"It just, well, kind of sounds like fun. But, first I would like to be just me and you, at least a few times." James gave him a bear hug.

"You're crazy. I love it."

Logan gently pushed James down and curled into him, using his chest as a pillow.

"I love you," he said. James held him closer.

"I love you, too." Logan slid his leg over James'.

Suddenly, James cried out like he'd been shot. He yanked his leg away.

"What?" Logan asked. "James, what is it?"

"N-n-nothing," James gasped.

"Like hell," Logan said. He looked at James, then at his pillow. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the pillow away.

Sitting on the mattress, underneath where the pillow had just been was a pocketknife. Logan took it in shaky hands and pulled the blade out.

There was dried blood on the blade.

"James?" Logan asked quietly. "What did you do?"

Tears were pouring freely down James' face, now. He shook his head, backing away from Logan. Logan got to his feet.

"Show me. Now." It wasn't a request, that much was clear to James. Sobbing, he pulled his pants down, leaving him in only his lucky white V-neck and black boxers. Then, he pulled the bottom of the boxers up. It was only a few inches, but right there was a bloody Ace bandage wrapped tightly around his leg.

"James!" Logan cried, dropping to his knees. He slowly unwrapped the bandage.

The cut was still bleeding. It wasn't very long, but it was deep. Logan looked up at James, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Y-y-you, thought I was cheating, a-and, I didn't kn-know what to d-do," James gasped between sobs.

"So you sliced yourself open?"

"I-I was g-going to do more, but it h-hurt too much. It st-still hurts."

"God, of course it hurts! You cut yourself!"

The door suddenly opened. Kendall was there, worried.

"Logan sounded angry again, so I- WHAT THE HELL?" Kendall's gaze kept shifting from the cut to James to the knife in Logan's hand. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

Logan jumped to his feet. He held up the knife. "James thought it was a good idea to stab himself with a knife, because he didn't know what to do." James kept crying, clutching at his leg. Logan looked over at him, and his expression immediately softened.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Kendall, will you toss me another bandage. There in the bottom drawer, on the left." Kendall bent down and tossed Logan a fresh bandage, which Logan wrapped around James' leg.

"Why do you even have these?" Kendall asked.

"It was for one of James' head shots. Now, come on, James. You need pants on to go anywhere. He helped James get back into his sweatpants. Then, he helped him to his feet. Or tried to.

Kendall saw that the smaller brunette was clearly struggling. He rushed over and took James' other arm.

They got to the hospital and helped James get to the operating room. When they left, he was shaking.

"Ten stitches," he said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't been an idiot, you wouldn't need stitches at all." James' shoulders sagged. Logan relented, but only a little. He gave James a kiss on the cheek. Then, he said sternly, "If you ever do that again, I will make sure they don't use anesthesia." James nodded.

They got back to Palm Woods. James was lowered into bed and Kendall went to call Gustavo, to tell him that James had strep and wouldn't be able to come to the studio for at least a week. The lie was necessary, because they knew that if Gustavo found out that James had nearly made himself unable to dance (which, according to the doctor, he hadn't been that far off from doing from how deep the cut was), James would've been kicked out faster than you could say Big Time Rush.

Logan sat next to James. "Why?" he asked. James looked up at him, then quickly looked away.

"Because I'm stupid."

"No you're not, James. You can be annoying, and a little crazy, but you're not stupid."

James took a deep breath. "Because… I wanted to get your attention." Logan's head snapped down.

"What?" he breathed.

"I thought that if I was walking weird or something, you'd ask what was wrong, and when you found out, you wouldn't be as mad at me. I didn't think you were gonna forgive me very easily."

"You couldn't think of a better way, like, maybe, sing a song to me, or send me flowers and chocolates, or wait naked in our room?" Logan blushed deeply at the last suggestion, but anything was better than James hurting himself.

"I told you I was stupid," James said. Logan walked over to the other bed and lay on his back.

"Logan?" James tried, but there was no response. James sighed heavily and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, Logan got out of bed. James had a brief hope that he was getting in his bed, but Logan grabbed the knife off the nightstand. He walked over to the window and hurled it out, losing it somewhere in Palm Woods Park. He whipped around.

"I wasn't kidding about the anesthesia," he warned.

James didn't fall asleep very easily that night.

The next morning he woke up to dead silence and nearly started to freak out when no one was there, but then he realized that the other boys must have gone to Roque Records. Katie was probably somewhere "not" harassing some actor/actress, musician or whatever. And who knew what Mrs. Knight did.

James checked the clock. It was only ten forty-two. It would be a while before anyone was home.

That's what he thought anyways.

Around noon, he heard the door open. Logan walked into their room and helped him up.

"Don't want you starving to death," he said, helping James to the table. Logan walked over to the cabinet.

"Logan?" James said. Logan froze for a moment, then slowly turned around, his face carefully devoid of any emotion. James looked him straight in the eye. "I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry."

Logan kept watching James for a few more seconds, then sighed. He walked over and threw his arms around James.

"Just don't ever do that again, you turd. I will never forgive you." James nodded into Logan's shoulder.

Finally, it seemed like things were starting to get better.

**Alright, right now I'm thinking no more angst. Next chapter should be Logan's first time, unless I get carried away with something else. And then after that should be Kendall/Logan/James. With James, well, just look at the title.**


	6. Chapter 6

James woke up and tried to move, but cringed. He looked around and saw Logan in his own bed.

"Logan, please get in my bed," James asked. Logan rolled over, looking at James through clouded eyes.

"James, no. I told you last night, I don't want to hurt your leg."

"But you won't! _Please_." Logan sighed and got up. He slowly got into bed on James' left side, trying not to bounce the bed.

As soon as he was down, James wrapped an arm around him.

Kendall came in. "Oh!" he gasped, "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"No!" Logan said, getting out of bed. James groaned in frustration.

"That wasn't anything! We were just lying down together!" Kendall held up his hands to stop the flow of words.

"Dude, it's not any of my business. But it is almost time to leave." James hit the mattress with his fist.

"Aw, come on!" he said, as Kendall left the room. Logan gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to make you lunch."

"What about tonight?" Logan looked over his shoulder, and smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Tonight? Well, let's just say that I wouldn't miss tonight for the world." James smiled as Logan walked out and relaxed.

James had been lying in bed all afternoon, wide awake. Logan had given him strict orders not to put any unnecessary strain on his leg. Not even to go watch T.V. The only reason he was allowed to get up at all was if he had to go to the bathroom. James had nearly gotten up just to do something multiple times, but, he figured, Logan would've figured it out. Plus, it hurt if he even moved his leg the wrong way.

He groaned loudly, wondering when Logan was going to get home.

The door to his room opened suddenly and Logan walked in, grinning.

"For a second there, I thought you'd started without me."

"I didn't hear you come in," James said. Logan walked over to him

"Guess I'm part ninja." He bent over and kissed James.

The kiss suddenly deepened. James wrapped one arm around Logan's neck, holding him tighter. With his other hand, he yanked Logan on top of him.

"Mmf!" Logan gasped, trying to throw himself in the opposite direction mid-air so he didn't land on top of James' bad leg.

"Jamie, maybe we shouldn't get too excited."

"Logan, shut up and kiss me." Logan smiled and bent down again. He was now straddling James.

When James tried to slip his tongue in Logan's mouth, Logan pulled away. James made a face.

"Lo-_oh oh!" _His whine turned into a gasp halfway through when Logan brushed their erections together.

Logan tugged James' earlobe in between his lips. He started kissing James' neck, then began to nip at it.

"Logan! Too much clothes!" James asked. Logan laughed, pulling away from James' neck, which now had a dark bruise.

"Alright, hold still. I don't want to hurt you." James nodded. Logan slowly pulled his, James', shirt off. Then he trailed a finger down James' perfect abs, until his hand found James' jeans. He popped the button open ad dragged the zipper down.

Logan smirked. Before he pulled the jeans off, he started palming James through the fabric.

"Ooh," James sighed. He tried to buck into Logan's hand, but as soon as his hips moved, Logan's hand was gone. James stilled and Logan's hand was back. James tried to move again, but Logan stopped.

"Stop teasing!" James cried. Logan laughed. He slowly pulled James' jeans down.

Logan stared at James, his perfect body, perfect hair, even the way James' mouth was open in a silent moan was perfect. Logan was itching to rip the boxers off, but as soon as his fingers brushed James' skin, James caught his arm.

"You first," he said. Logan smiled, then quickly took off his own clothes. He blushed when he saw James staring.

"You're beautiful," James whispered. Logan looked away. James grabbed his waist and pulled him in for another kiss. Logan pulled away, then carefully pulled James' boxers off. There was a bandage around his leg. James slowly skimmed his fingers on either side.

"Um, Logie? How are we gonna do this? I don't think I'm exactly supposed to move like that?" Logan caught James' bottom lip between his teeth.

"Who said you were on top?" Logan rolled off the bed, then pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Logan covered his fingers in lube. He gently moved James' right leg, his hurt leg, to the side. Then he bent his left leg back. James watched his eyes darken with lust.

Logan slowly slid his index finger in. James shivered. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Logan slid the finger in and out, trying to move it around to get James ready for a second finger, which he added soon.

James grunted. It was starting to hurt a little. Logan made scissoring motions with his fingers. James' eyes started to water. Then, Logan's fingers curled and James nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Do. That. Again," he commanded. Logan nodded and struck the same spot, knowing he was hitting James' prostate, his sweet spot.

"I'm ready," James said. Logan took his fingers out and covered his cock in lube. Then, he slowly slid himself in.

James whimpered. Logan leaned forward to kiss him, fully sheathing himself on the way. James opened his mouth and Logan's tongue began to explore it.

Logan pulled away.

"Move," James said, his eyes half-lidded and his voice a little hoarse.

Logan pulled out, and then slid himself in fast. James cried out in pleasure.

Logan smiled. "First try and I already got your prostate, I must be amazing." James looked up at him, a silly smile on his face.

"Shut up and fuck me, Mitchell." Logan started moving, trying to go slow at first. But every time he thrust into James, James would moan in the cutest way. He couldn't stop himself and he started moving faster. James was going crazy.

"Fuck, Logan! Faster!" Logan started moving faster, and James cried out, "Nngh! _Fuuuck!" _ Logan moved his mouth to James' neck again. His hand slipped between their bodies and grabbed James' throbbing member. He started pumping it.

James was groaning, thrusting his hips up into Logan's hand, and down on his cock.

James grabbed Logan by his hair and pulled him in.

Logan moaned into James' mouth, then his fingers fluttered over James' chest, made their way over James' abs.

When Logan's tongue started trailing down James to his nipple, James lost it. His cock shot cum all over both of their stomachs and Logan's hand.

When Logan felt James clenching around him, he slammed in and filled James with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed onto James' chest, moving himself to keep off of Jams' leg. James wrapped him into a hug.

"Wait, we can't fall asleep like this." James groaned in frustration. He didn't have the energy to clean up now.

He was surprised when Logan started licking his chest clean.

"And tomorrow, we can do something… interesting." Logan said. James smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Just go to sleep, horndog." Logan laughed and did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Logan woke up, still glowing. He leaned into James and breathed in. The smell of Cuda was still strong.

James suddenly laughed. Logan's nose was tickling his neck. Logan pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry," Logan said.

"Don't be. But we need to get to the studio so we can rehearse." James started to get up, but Logan wrapped an arm around him and held him down.

"You're surprisingly strong for such a short guy," James said.

"Shut up," Logan said. "And you're not going anywhere. You still have a messed-up leg. You have to stay here."

"But, Logan! It's so boring here!" Logan took one look at James' face and caved.

"Tell you what. If you feel up to it, I'll help you walk into the living room right now so you can watch T.V."

"Thanks, Logan!" James grabbed Logan's shoulder and made his way into the living room and onto the couch.

"Just relax, today, all right? You'll need your energy." James smiled and Logan kissed him again.

That evening, James was nearly asleep when the door burst open. He was wide awake in an instant.

Kendall and Logan walked in, side by side. James smiled as Logan vaulted over the couch and bent over and kissed him.

James was leaning into the kiss, when there was another weight on the couch and another tongue slipping in his mouth while another pair of lips latched onto his.

James' eyes flew open and he saw Kendall's golden hair spilling over Logan's black hair.

Kendall pulled back. "Just wanted to see what that would be like."

"Come on, let's go to bedroom," Logan said.

"Wait, what about everyone else?" James asked.

"Carlos is busy with the Jennifers, and my mom and little sister are going to the movies," Kendall said. Then, he grabbed James by the waist and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Put me down, Kendall!"

"This is faster than limping, so be quiet." Kendall gave James' ass a squeeze and James yelped.

James found himself being thrown onto his bed, and his clothes being ripped off.

"Kendall," Logan warned, "be careful. His leg is messed up." Kendall nodded, and peeled James' jeans off slowly.

James rolled his eyes, groaning. "Come on, you two. I'm a big boy, I can handle a little pain."

"What do you say, Logan?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled, then leaned forward. His hand ghosted over James' bare chest.

James smiled, thinking Logan was about to kiss him. "Ahh-_ah!_" Logan took him by surprise and twisted his nipple.

"Go for it," Logan said.

Kendall yanked the jeans off, and then started kissing James' thigh, biting when he got to where his leg met his crotch.

"Fuck!" James cried. Logan then stripped himself of clothes. He took James' hand and sucked on his finger.

James couldn't help but moan when he saw Logan moving the digit in and out of his mouth, and then Kendall went down on his cock and he saw spots.

Kendall's finger, which he had put lube on while James wasn't looking, was circling his asshole, and slowly pushed in. Logan put another of James' fingers in his mouth.

James watched as Logan unbuttoned his vest and his shirt, smiling as they fluttered to the floor. Logan undid his pants with one finger, while using the other to keep sucking James' fingers.

Logan's pants pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. Then, his fingers hooked around his boxers and dropped them. Then, he took James' fingers out of his mouth.

Kendall suddenly put another finger in and James moaned. He pulled off of James' cock with a pop and then slid his teeth along the underside. James shivered.

Suddenly, Logan bent over, on his hands and knees, showing his ass to James.

"James," Logan said, his voice pleading, "_please_." James instantly knew what he was talking about and slid a finger in his hole. Logan gasped. He slid down, pressing his face into the mattress but keeping his ass in the air.

James put another finger inside of Logan and Logan moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Jamie," Kendall said. James nodded quickly and spread his legs farther.

Kendall slammed in right away, causing James to shout. Kendall started moving in and out quickly. He kept moving angles until James' arched his back and he screamed. Kendall smiled and grabbed James' sweaty hips.

The groans coming from Logan were suddenly coupled with the sound of flesh smacking against flesh as Kendall thrust in again and again.

Logan moved suddenly, and James was confused until Logan hovered over James' hard-on, grunting as he impaled himself with it.

James watched Logan's pale ass bounce up and down on his member, while Logan leaned forward and started to make out with Kendall.

The feeling of being fucked and ridden was too much for James, especially since Kendall had been sucking him earlier.

"Logan- _Logan _I'm _ah ahh!"_ Logan impaled himself fully on James and sighed as James shot his load deep inside him.

Impossibly, though, James was still hard. Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"And I'm a horndog?" he asked. James laughed. Logan started to ride him again.

Without warning, Kendall suddenly pulled out of James. He walked around and smiled at James.

James groaned while Logan rode him and Kendall took advantage, shoving his dick in James' mouth.

James sucked his cheeks in, creating a warm, wet vacuum for Kendall's dick. Kendall moaned, thrusting all the way in. James' inhaled Kendall's scent. Kendall blew his load and James swallowed it all. Then, Kendall bent over and kissed him, his tongue slipping in. He could taste his own cum in James' mouth.

Logan cried out, shooting his load all over James' chest and Kendall's back. Then, James grabbed Logan and held him down, while, once more, he filled Logan with his seed.

And then, the three of them collapsed, too tired to move. Both Kendall and Logan wrapped their arms around James, and all three of them slowly drifted into sleep.

With James in the Middle.

**Hey, sorry, it's kind of hard to write a threesome. I hoped you guys liked it, and thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

James woke up suddenly, shivering with pleasure. He heard the door opening and the voices of Mrs. Knight and Katie floating in. He looked over and saw both Kendall and Logan in his bed, all three of them naked. He shook them both awake.

"What?" Logan asked. Then, he heard the girls and shot out of bed instantly, pulling on his clothes quickly.

"Kendall, it's your family, shouldn't you be moving faster?" James asked, simply pulling a pair of boxers on and slipping under the covers.

Kendall sighed and slid into his jeans and t-shirt. "So… I guess that's it. Thanks, Logan, James." Logan watched him, clearly thinking.

"We'll see, Kendall." Kendall instantly perked up.

"I'll take it!"

The door suddenly opened and Mrs. Knight peeked in. Thankfully, Logan had just finished buttoning his vest. "What's going on, you three?"

Logan and Kendall glanced at each other, worried. James looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes, muttering, "God."

"Well," James said, sounding annoyed, "I was _trying_ to take a nap, and these two thought it would be a good idea to play a game that's apparently called 'Keep James from Relaxing Because We're Two Jerks!'"

"Bit of a long name, don't you think?" Kendall said, playing along.

"Well, maybe if I'd finished my nap, I would be able to think more clearly and have a better, shorter name. Then again, if I'd been able to finish my nap, we wouldn't need to be naming any games."

"Alright, boys, get out here and leave James in peace. Divas need their beauty sleep," Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey!" But she was already gone.

"Thank you," Logan said, quickly kissing him before following Kendall out the door. James sank into his pillow. He slowly drifted off.

When James woke up, it was clearly the next morning, and he was alone again.

James slid out of bed, testing his leg. It was a little sore, but it didn't hurt much any more. He dressed and walked into the living room. He paused for a moment, wondering if he'd be able to go to Rocque Records the next day. He tried spinning on the leg.

His leg suddenly gave out and he crashed to the floor, hitting his head hard.

"Damn!" he hissed, slowly pulling himself up with the help of the couch, which he then slid onto. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Logan walked in an hour later and saw James sprawled across the couch. "Is your leg feeling better, then?"

"I can walk fine. I can't dance, though." James turned to look at Logan and cringed. His head still hurt. "Can we go to the pool?"

Logan suddenly blanched. "Oh no." James stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Then, he realized what Logan was thinking.

"Oh, don't even pretend, Logan! However, if I stay inside all week, I'm gonna start turning just as pale as you are."

"Because that makes me want to help you, James." Logan rolled his eyes. Then, he made the mistake of glancing at James, who looked so desperate that he couldn't refuse him.

"Fine. But you have to walk by yourself."

"Deal!"

Logan and James walked into their room and Logan watched while James changed into a swim suit and grabbed a towel. He put on a suit, too, and then pulled a shirt on.

"Oh, hell no," James said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logie, you're not wearing a shirt to the pool. You look too good to cover yourself up."

"Well, James, I'll be next to you. So I'd rather not go shirtless, because here's what everyone will be thinking. 'Wow, that tall one is really hot, and the short one really isn't. On what earth could they be together?' And then girls and gay guys will be jumping you."

"Except you're forgetting something. First, no one outside of Big Time Rush knows that either of us are gay. Second, you're beautiful."

"If we walked together, people would see your washboard abs, then my flat stomach. They would see your tan skin, and my pale skin. They see your perfect smile, and my nerdy looks. In other words, they see an Adonis, and a geek."

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm right."

"You're adorable. And you're skin isn't pale."

"You just said-"

"Logan, anything lighter than a caramel tinge is something I don't want to be. You, however, have beautiful, creamy skin, that's just as soft as silk. And, by the way, if you wore something tighter, people could see your delicious ass, and then no one would think you weren't hot."

"Oh, shut it, James."

"I'm not kidding. In fact, turn around."

"James, I don't want to be fucked right now, I need to be able to dance later, and I can't do that if my ass is on fire."

"Then I won't. Turn around, though." Logan eyed James warily, then moved so he was lying on his stomach, his ass presented to James.

James yanked the suit he was wearing off and Logan gasped. He was expecting it, of course, but the sudden cold air surprised him.

"James what are you doing?" he asked, feeling very exposed with his bare ass sticking out and facing the door, which anyone could walk through.

"Just calm down, Logie. This'll feel fine, I promise. And you'll still be able to dance, so don't worry."

Logan was about to ask again when he felt his butt cheeks being spread and James nuzzling his face in.

"James, what- OH GOD!" James' tongue had suddenly slipped in and Logan jumped. The tongue flicked in and out, then started to swirl around inside.

Logan lay there, pressing back towards James as he continued to lick his ass.

James pulled out and smacked Logan's ass, then stood up. Logan pulled up his suit.

James suddenly grabbed Logan and kissed him, his tongue darting into his mouth. Logan fell into the kiss, then remembered where James' tongue had just been. He jumped back.

"Oh, gross! Go brush your teeth or something, Jamie! I've got to brush mine now anyway." James rolled his eyes, but did as Logan asked.

"Now can we go to the pool?" he asked.

"Alright."

They were about to walk out the front door when James stopped Logan. Logan smiled at him, thinking he was about to be kissed again.

Suddenly, he felt his shirt being ripped off and then he was dragged out the door. Logan looked down and realized James had tricked him and taken him outside shirtless.

"James let me grab my shirt! Please!"

"No, you always wear a shirt to the pool, and, frankly, it's just weird. You'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around Logan.

As much as Logan enjoyed the feeling of his bare skin against James' he tried to go back. But James had a vice-like grip on him and was steering him towards the elevator.

"James!"

"As much as I like you being happy, I like your body more. And you shouldn't be so self-conscious, you look good."

Logan tried to slip out again, but it was no use. He was suddenly inside the elevator and the doors were closed and it was moving down. He groaned.

"You suck," he said. James turned towards him and grinned.

"Well if you want me to." Logan was confused until his suit was being yanked down again and James' lips were around his cock.

"God you're messed up," he gasped. He couldn't help but moan when James started sucking him, even if they were in an elevator.

The doors were starting to close when James hit the buttons without looking. The elevator door closed and they were moving up towards the fifth floor.

The bell dinged just as Logan cried out and came in James' mouth. He shuddered as James sat back, his suit still around his ankles. He was leaning down to pull them up when he heard a deep chuckle and he whipped around, falling over.

An old man stood waiting, and Logan blushed, trying to yank his pants up. "James, help!" he hissed. Somehow, his suit had gotten twisted up and he couldn't pull it up.

James laughed and fixed Logan's suit, then pulled it up his body. The entire time, the old man stood there.

"Sorry," Logan said, hopping to his feet. The old man started to laugh again and Logan quickly hit the button for the lobby.

James started cracking up, sliding down the elevator and clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny!" Logan said.

"You're right!" James gasped. "It's hilarious!"

The bell dinged again and James stood up, wiping his eyes. Then, he and Logan walked out of the elevator.

Logan was very aware of his bare chest. He tried to hold his towel in front of him.

"Calm down," James whispered, breathing the words in Logan's ear. Logan immediately relaxed, his arms falling slack. He collapsed into James.

Then, he heard the whispers starting as James kissed the top of his head. He fidgeted, pulling away. James sighed, annoyed.

"Who cares what they think, Logie?"

"I do. I don't like people judging me."

"Well, thankfully, I don't care. So…" James looked at Logan, smiling. Logan stared at him, more than a little worried.

Suddenly, James grabbed Logan's arms and pushed him gently but firmly into the wall. As their lips crashed together there were numerous gasps.

James pulled away for a second and Logan gasped for breath. Then he said, "What're you doing?"

"Making sure everyone knows that you're mine." James kissed him again, then started sucking at his neck.

"James, get- _oh fuck!_" James' knee was rubbing Logan's hard-on. Logan's eyes fluttered and he saw the Jennifers giggling. The more he tried to shove James away, the stronger James' grip became. Soon enough he could do no more than look around and speak, though he didn't do any talking. The embarrassed look in his eyes betrayed was trying to counter the loud moans spilling from his lips.

James suddenly pulled away and Logan relaxed.

"Let's go swim."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, I've been without a computer for a long time. But here goes. By the way, the story's going to start getting very unrealistic, I'm really just writing what comes to mind.**

Logan walked to Palm Woods Pool with James' mouth on his neck. His face was flushed with embarrassment, but he was smiling, glad that James didn't mind showing him off. He spotted two empty chairs and pushed James over.

"Alright, James, it's tanning time." Logan dumped his things between the chairs and collapsed onto the left one, lifting his face to the sun and shading his eyes. He gasped when he felt James crawl onto him.

"James!" he hissed. "What are you doing?" James laughed and kissed him.

"Showing you I love you," he said.

"You'll mess up your tan," Logan said, smiling.

"Oh well." James deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Logan's mouth, then peppering his cheek with kisses, down his jaw line, and stopping at his neck again. Logan's eyes slid closed and he sighed in pleasure.

Logan suddenly felt himself moving upwards, James' arms surrounding him.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop asking that and just go with it."

"Where are we going?" James stopped the flow of questions with a kiss and Logan felt both of them falling through the air. Water cascaded around them, filling in every empty space between their bodies. Some of it slipped into Logan's mouth and he closed it tighter around James'. James held him at the bottom of the pool for a few more seconds, then brought both of them to the surface. Logan sucked in a breath desperately.

"What was that for?" he gasped, wiping water out of his eyes.

"I just wanted to try it. What'd you think?"

"What'd I think? You could've drowned me!"

"But how was the kiss?" Logan glared at him, then grinned.

"Surprisingly good." James punched the air, whooping in delight.

"You're such a dork."

"And yet you love me anyways."

"Get me out of the water and I'll love you even more." James lifted Logan up and over the side of the pool and then dragged himself up after him. Logan grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

"Let's go get your tan back." Logan was about to throw himself on the chair again when he realized what time it was.

"I've got to get back!" he cried. James started to pout reaching for Logan's hand. Logan took his and kissed it, then started walking away, talking over his shoulder.

"See you tonight!"

James kicked his chair, annoyed. A stinging pain shot up his leg and he fell into the chair. He gathered up all of his stuff and brought it back up to 2J.

That night, Logan walked in on James playing Solitaire and laughed, leaning down to kiss him. Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Mama Knight, looking terrifying. Logan moved behind James, who looked scared himself.

"Is there something either of you wanted to tell me?" she demanded.

"I-I-I don't… I don't know what you mean," Logan said.

"So, neither of you were planning on telling me you were together?"

Logan shrank behind James, paling. "Oh god. I'm sorry, Mrs. K., I just sorta forgot."

"You 'sorta forgot!' That's a pretty big thing to forget!"

"We didn't mean to keep it from you," James said. "It just didn't really cross our minds to tell people." Mama Knight sighed.

"Alright, fine. Is there anything else that slipped your mind?" James and Logan looked at each other, then quickly looked away, Logan blushing and James smiling. Mama Knight groaned.

"You're kidding me! You two didn't!" She looked from James to Logan and frowned. "You did. Well, no more."

James shot out of his chair. "But, Mrs.-"

Mama Knight held up her hand. "No more while anyone else is home. And only in your room. Got it?"

"Got it," both boys said. With that, Mama Knight grabbed her purse and went out the door. Logan turned to James.

"You know," he said, "I've been thinking. All we've done so far is have sex, we haven't had any real dates or anything."

"Did you want to?" James asked.

"Kind of."

"Well alright then," James said, pulling Logan into his lap. "What would you say if I asked you to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. Where do you wanna go?"

"Can I cook for you?" Logan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"That'd be great. I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." Logan walked to their room, James at his heels.

The next night, James was sitting at the table, after kicking everyone out, with a table full of food before him. There was a red tablecloth on the table and the room was full of scented candles. The door to his and Logan's room was closed, a trail of rose petals just peeking out from beneath it. James checked his watch.

"Anytime now," he said to himself, looking at the door.

Half an hour later, the door still hadn't opened and James was pacing, furious.

"This was his idea," he muttered. "Where is he?"

Another half hour passed and James started blowing out the candles and cleaning up the table. Logan was nowhere to be seen and James was getting ready to scream. He heard the door open and he whirled around.

"Wh- _OH MY GOD!_" he screamed. Logan's shirt was torn, with half of the buttons missing. His pants and boxers were gone. His body was covered in bruises, his lip was cut and one of his eyes swollen shut. The hair on the back of his head was matted down with blood.

"Logan?" James whispered.

"Help," Logan choked out before his knees buckled and he fell forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry! My computer is out to get me, I swear. It broke down again and I just got it back and I know you must hate me for leaving you hanging like that but trust me, it wasn't on purpose. And now, finally, here we go.**

"Help," Logan croaked before collapsing. James was just fast enough to catch him and pull him up. He swung Logan off of his feet slowly and carried him to the couch. He laid him down and then began walking towards the kitchen.

"No!" Logan suddenly cried. James rushed to his side and grabbed Logan's hand.

"What is it, baby?" he asked.

"Don't…leave…" Logan rasped. James gave him a small smile.

"I'm just gonna call Mama Knight so she can take us to the hospital."

"Please!" Logan sobbed. James bit his lip. Logan obviously needed someone close to him, and with the condition he was in, there was no way James was ever going to disobey him. But the phone was across the room, and-

"God, I'm an idiot," James muttered, pulling out his cell. He quickly dialed Mama Knight's number. On the third ring, she picked up.

"James? I thought you and Logan would be…indisposed right now."

"No, can you come back? Quickly?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

James just stared at Logan, beginning to cry himself.

"James? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," James whispered. "And I don't think Logan's ready to tell me."

James could hear the sound of tires squealing.

"James, what do you mean?" she said, frantic.

"He came home," James' voice cracked and he suddenly couldn't continue. What had happened to Logan that he'd ended up like this. Beaten to a pulp, his clothes missing, his backside looked torn. It was almost like he'd been….

_No,_ James thought, _it couldn't be._

But the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. The phone slipped from his fingers.

"Logan, what happened?" he asked. Logan shook his head slightly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Logan?" James tried again, "You've got to tell me what happened."

Again, Logan shook his head, harder this time, his face shining wetly.

"Logan? Were you….were you raped?" James' voice was so small, he couldn't recognize it. He'd never been this scared before.

Logan paused, then, slowly, nodded once.

"It was terrible," he said. "I don't know who he was, or what he looked like, really. I only caught a glimpse of his face, and it was a bad one. I was just suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall. The next thing I knew he was pounding into me. At first, I tried to make myself believe it was you, but then he started hitting me."

"Logan," James said. But Logan couldn't hear him, his eyes were popping out of his head in terror as he relived the worst night of his life for the second time that night.

"He slammed my head into the wall and he just kept punching me and sometimes biting too hard. And he kept calling me things like 'whore,' and 'fag,' and 'dirty scum' and it was just so _awful!_" Logan screamed the last word. "And I kept hoping, praying that you'd come. That you'd somehow sense that I was in trouble and you'd come to the rescue. But you never came. You never did!" Logan was starting to sound angry.

"Logan, I'm so sorry!"

"And then he finished and he threw me to the ground, kicked me and said I was a disgusting fag and that I deserved it and I knew he was right. And then he spat on me and took off and it took me forever to get back."

"Logan, it's not true. He's the one who's disgusting, he's the scum. You're such a wonderful person, so kind, and caring!" James stretched a hand out to comfort Logan, but the moment he touched him, Logan reacted like he'd been burned. He leapt away from James, even though it clearly pained him to do so.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, backing away, his eyes screwed shut and his head shaking vigorously. He pressed his knuckles to his head and begged, "Don't touch me."

James suddenly remembered Mama Knight and snatched the phone up.

"Mrs.-"

"I heard." Her voice was rough and James could tell that he and Logan weren't the only ones crying. "I'm on my way. You better make sure he has something to wear."

"He won't even let me touch him. I can't tell if it's because he's mad at me or because touching him reminds him of what just happened."

"Do something. I'm not sure they'll let us in if he's half-naked."

"Oh it's more than half," James said. "Alright, I'll do something. Just hurry, okay? Please?"

"Alright." James hung up and walked slowly over to Logan, his hands held up in front of him.

"Logan, I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I would've been in an instant if I'd known. I'd gladly change places with you because I love you so much, Logie, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you like this. It hurts me to see you like this, you've got to believe me." Logan slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"I do," he said. James smiled at him and rubbed Logan's arms, trying to get him to relax. Logan tensed and glared at James.

"I am _not a whore!_" he screamed.

"Wha-" Suddenly, James was flat on his back, Logan having just punched him in the jaw. Logan fell onto him and started swinging as hard as he could, every punch landing somewhere else on James' face. He felt his nose flatten and blood gushing over his face. Logan suddenly froze, his look of anger changing to one of horror.

"James," he choked, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," James said, touching his face. His nose flopped to the side and he cringed. Logan backed away from him, crying again. James repeated himself, "It's alright, Logan."

"James, I just took my anger out on your face. It's most certainly not all right."

"Don't worry, Mama Knight will be here soon so we can get you and my nose fixed up." James tried to smile reassuringly, thought the effect was slightly ruined by the blood that was still flowing. Logan laughed weakly and collapsed into James' chest.

"Now, come on," James said. "I'm not sure the patients waiting at the hospital will be as thankful to see as much of you as I get to." Logan laughed again, longer this time and leaned heavily against James as they walked to their room. James helped Logan slide into a pair of boxers and sweats and pull on a t-shirt.

Logan finished adjusting the shirt and looked up to see James smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that you still love me," he said.

"I don't understand."

"Well, I thought you'd bailed on me for dinner, and this is clearly much worse, but I know that you still love me." Logan looked around the room, noticing for the first time all the candles in the room and the rose petals on and around their bed.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" he said.

"Maybe a little," James said. Then he leaned towards Logan, about to kiss him.

Without warning, Logan suddenly kneed him in the groin. James dropped to his knees, wheezing and Logan kicked him in the face.

"Omigod!" Logan cried as James fell to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Right as rain," James grumbled.

"I'm not sure what came over me. I'm so sorry James. Maybe you should stay a little away from me until I'm all better for your safety."

"And the safety of my testicles." James winced as he stood up. "You know, if that doctor thing doesn't work out after the band, you could always teach a self-defense class."

"Clearly," Logan said, gesturing to his battered body. James smiled and moved to sling an arm around him but Logan quickly moved away.

"I mean it, James. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's bad enough that I was raped, I don't want to be the reason you go through any pain."

Just then, Mama Knight walked in.

"Are you boys ready?" she called, her voice shaky. Without another word to James, Logan turned and hurried to the door, leaning against the wall for support.

"Logan just let me help you walk." He slipped his arm around Logan and helped Logan stand straight. Logan took a deep breath, but when no unexpected flash of rage coursed through him, he allowed James to help him down the hall.

James and Mama Knight rushed Logan to the car, James waving aside her questions about his nose.

"An accident," he said. Knowing it'd be useless to press further, Mama Knight let it go. She drove to the hospital, speeding when she was positive there were no police around.

Logan was rushed inside and up to the desk. The lady waiting took them in and she seemed annoyed, taking in James' bloody face and Logan's bloody…well, everything.

"Did you two get into a fight?" she asked. Her tone made James positive that she was irritated and his temper, which he'd barely been holding in since hearing how some thug defiles his sweet, little Logan, flared. He opened his mouth to yell, but Logan beat him to it.

"Excuse me? He's my _boyfriend_, not my _rapist!_ Now, if I'm right, you're supposed to be helping, not judging! This is a _fucking_ hospital for crying out loud!"

"Boyfriend?" she said, sounding even more annoyed.

"Look, we don't have the time for some prejudiced bitch, he needs a doctor! Are you going to help us out or not?" Again, James had been beaten to the punch. This time, though, he was surprised to see it was Mama Knight. He smiled at her, mouthing, _Thank you_. She gave him a curt nod.

The lady (though James preferred witch) finally gave in and began asking questions, which Mama Knight readily answered. A doctor came along and helped Logan through a set of double doors. When a second came along, James refused to go with him, saying he wouldn't leave until he was positive Logan was alright. He walked over and sat in a chair, drawing his long legs up and resting his head on them.

When Mama Knight rejoined him, she smiled at him rubbing his arm. She said, "It'll be alright." But James was looking past her, to where the lady at the desk had just picked up the phone quickly looking away from his pointed gaze.

"James?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want to get your nose fixed up. It could be a while before Logan comes out, and that looks like it hurts." James shook his head. It did hurt, a lot, actually. But he had to be there for Logan before doing anything for himself. Logan was already mad at him, even if he wasn't showing it, for not coming to his rescue. Normally, James would've said that was ridiculous, but this was far from normal.

James' head snapped up, and he realized he must've fallen asleep. He looked around, worriedly, but Logan had yet to come out.

Instead, a police officer was tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" James asked.

"You'll have to come with me, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you'll have to come with me." James looked around again, searching for hidden cameras, something that would tell him this was a bad prank. Instead, he saw Mama Knight's worried face as she rushed over from the water fountain.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"This boy will have to come with me."

"Why?"

"He's suspected of raping, ma'am."

"What d'you mean?" James said, suddenly remembering the lady speaking on the phone the moment they'd left her alone.

"Him," the officer said, gesturing as Logan, with the help of crutches and a nurse at his side, slowly came through the doors, grinning when he saw James and then frowning when he saw the scene that was unfolding.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm being arrested," James said.

"What?"

"You're 'boyfriend' seems to have taken a serious beating, and you don't look very good yourself," the officer said. "Come with me, Mr. Hawkson."

"Mr. Hawkson? I'm James Diamond."

"Clever, but it follows the pattern we've found in your trail, Hawkson. Now, let's go." With that, he snapped a pair of handcuffs on James and began towing him outside.

"Wait! If you're taking him, you'll have to take me, too," Logan said.

"Logan, j-"

"Very well," the officer said, snapping a second pair of cuffs around Logan's wrist and bringing both boys out and into his car.

**Alright people. Let's cross our fingers that nothing happens this time and it takes another friggin' lifetime for me to post again. Truly sorry. Hope you liked this new chapter, though, admittedly, it's certainly not my favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on!" James cried as he was shoved into the car. "I'm James Diamond, part of Big Time Rush, I'm a singer for Pete's sake! Not a rapist!"

"Shut up!" the officer said. James turned to shoot a "can you believe this?" glance at Logan, but Logan wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the police officer, his brow furrowed and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I know that voice," he said. "Where do I know that voice?" Logan couldn't get a good look at the man because he wore overlarge shades and a rather bushy mustache covered his upper lip.

"You alright, babe?" James asked, rubbing Logan's arm. Logan flinched involuntarily, shaking his head at James.

"This is a very small space, James. You can't touch me."

"Logan, this is ri-"

"I don't care. I'm not hurting you anymore. Especially in a cop car."

"We're the victims here. We're being falsely accused. I mean, God, you were just raped and now we're the ones being dragged to jail?" James wanted to continue, but Logan had just paled considerably and his head had snapped towards the officer.

"What is it?" James asked.

"James," Logan said slowly, shakily, "I know that voice."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that voice." He turned towards James. "He's the one who just raped me."

James was about to protest when a low chuckle came from the front of the car. The officer removed his shades and tore off the fake mustache, grinning at Logan. "Took you long enough, _Logie_." He said the name with a fake sweetness that made James want to vomit. "I was starting to get my feelings hurt. I thought I didn't make a good enough impression to you."

Neither boy responded. They simply sat there and stared. And stared. And stared. Because the man who sat in front of them, who'd just admitted to raping Logan, who Logan realized had kidnapped them, not arrested them, he looked _exactly like James_.

They took in the slightly messy, yet perfect brown hair. The hazel eyes alight with glee. The skin that'd been blessed by the sun. There were only small differences, a freckle next to his eye, he was slightly shorter, and his teeth weren't quite as pearly. But they were so close, it was eerie.

And suddenly, Logan realized why James had been suffering his random flashes of rage. The glimpse of his rapist that he'd seen had been small, but just enough for his brain to register just how alike the two boys were in appearance.

"What are you doing to us?" James asked, shaking. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"You know, you'd be amazed by how easy it is to steal a cop car. It's a simple matter of knocking one out, then hiding him somewhere and taking his outfit. And then you're all set to go. The perfect opportunity to take the two boys you've been watching for the past four months to an abandoned warehouse that you've prepared especially for them."

"Let us go." It was a command, and James was surprised by how steady his voice was. The man simply laughed.

"Please," Logan whimpered. James looked over at him and felt horrible. Logan was shaking, sobs racking his body, and he'd curled into a ball. This was the second time that night that Logan had been taken against his will. He must've been terrified. James tried to wrap his arms around Logan but Logan just sobbed more violently. James looked at his hands, feeling useless. Any move he made towards Logan would make Logan feel worse, he and the man looked too much alike. But he couldn't just sit there and watch Logan suffer.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Hawkson. James Hawkson." James shuddered. The similarities had to stop. This was like a horror movie, already, James couldn't deal with all these likenesses.

The car suddenly stopped and James looked out the windows. There it was, the abandoned warehouse. Hawkson got up and pulled James' door open, dragging him out. He proceeded to Logan's side and opened the door. He pulled Logan by the arm.

"No! PLEASE!" Logan screamed. Hawkson wrapped his hand around Logan's mouth and silenced him. Logan desperately tried to twist away but Hawkson held him tight, then shoved both boys through a door.

The inside was barely lit, but when Hawkson turned some of the lights on, James wished he hadn't.

There were two wooden chairs, with handcuffs around the arms and legs. Next to them was a table, full of needles and whips and, James swallowed hard, knives. In the corner was an air mattress, two pairs of handcuffs attached to a bar sticking out of them.

Hawkson pushed James into a chair and undid his original handcuffs, sticking them in his pocket. He chained James' right hand to the chair.

James suddenly kicked him, sending him to the ground. He twisted around and grabbed the chair, swinging it at Hawkson. Hawkson rolled out of the way. James' momentum carried him forward and the chair smashed to pieces against the cement floor. He looked over at Logan, who was still crying, slumped on the floor.

"Logan, come on!" James cried, grabbing Logan's arm. But Logan screamed, jerking back. "Logan, please, let's go!" But Logan didn't move.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around James, squeezing the air out of him and pinning his arms to his sides. James felt something sharp and cold pressed against his shoulder. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a syringe poking his skin.

"You ruined one of my favorite chairs, Jamie," Hawkson whispered menacingly. "You'll pay for that later. But right now, I think you're going to have to take a little nap while Logan goes for round two."

"No!" James cried. But the needle was digging in. And he was so tired. He could barely move. He just had to lie down, take a little nap, like Hawkson said. That sounded good.

"Logan," James whispered as he sank to the ground.

Logan screamed again as James collapsed. He watched, frozen, as Hawkson chained James to the other chair, rechecking all of the bonds. Then, he turned and grabbed Logan, cuffing him on the air mattress. Logan screamed a third time as his sweats disappeared, and his shirt was shoved up his chest.

"Scream all you want, Logie, no one can hear you. Scream my name."

"James!" Logan called.

"That's right."

"James!" Logan called again, focusing on his James, the one that was now unconscious and trapped in a chair. "James wake up! Do something!"

Hawkson growled, slapping Logan. "Forget him! I'm here now! I can give you all you want."

"I want James. James Diamond. The James who was there when I was five and broke my leg. The James who acts crazy sometimes, but not psycho crazy. The James who's sometimes dumb and has an ego bigger than an elephant, though you can't help but think it's cute. The James I love, and the James that I know loves me." Logan glared at Hawkson.

"I can be that James. Look at me," Hawkson said.

"You'll never be him. You'll never be half as good as him. You're a disgusting slime who kidnaps and rapes people, not to mention the stalking. You're a maniac and the fact that you even live disgusts me. But the fact that you look like James disgusts me more, because his image should never have been tarnished and you went and _you fucking ruined it!_ You're a sad excuse for a human being and I'm ashamed to be the same species as you, much less to have let you have your way with me."

"Shut up!" James II screamed, effectively silencing Logan by thrusting into him.

And, for the second time, Hawkson defiled Logan, ignoring his pleas for help.

Logan woke up to find himself once again covered in his own blood and feeling like shit. He was surprised to see that his arms were free. Through a small, grimy window he could see that night had passed. James was still out.

Logan hurried over, relaxing slightly when he found a pulse. But there was no way he could wake him up. Logan glanced around the room for anything. He tried the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Just as well," he said, "I'd never get James out of here." Every movement he made hurt, and this time there was no James to comfort the sad, empty, _dirty_ feeling gnawing at him.

Suddenly, Logan saw his pants shoved in a corner. Not the sweats James had helped him into, but the pants he'd been wearing when Hawkson had grabbed him.

"Creep," he said. He was about to continue searching when he realized what he'd lost with his pants.

His phone.

Logan hurried over, wincing at every step. He dug the iPhone out and held it up, grinning when he saw that he got reception. He was about to call 9-1-1 when his phone suddenly rang.

It was Kendall.

Logan answered quickly.

"Hello?" he gasped.

"Where are you two?" Kendal asked. "Mom told me what happened last night, but you're not at the police station. Are you on your way home?"

"Kendall listen to me. The man who took us wasn't a police officer."

"What?"

"Just listen! He's a rapist, named James Hawkson. He pretended to be a police officer and kidnapped us. He's already gotten me twice," Logan's voice broke and he took a deep breath before continuing, "and James is unconscious and I can't wake him up. I don't know where we are, I just know that it's an abandoned warehouse. There's a police car parked outside, the one he stole. I'm scared, Kendall. You've got to he-"

"What are you doing?" the voice thundered across the room. Logan whirled around to see Hawkson sprinting at him.

"Please help!" Logan cried before Hawkson barreled into him and his phone dropped and cracked.

"Did you call the police?" Hawkson demanded, shoving Logan into the wall. Logan didn't answer and Hawkson's fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Did you call the police?" he snapped. Logan shook his head, his eyes watering. Hawkson released him and Logan sucked in a breath.

"I swear to God, I'll kill pretty boy if I hear sirens."

"You can't!" Logan gasped.

"Did you call the police?" Hawkson asked.

"No, but-"

"Then you've nothing to worry about, do you?" Hawkson asked. Logan began crying as Hawkson stormed away.

"Do something, Kendall," he whispered. "Quickly."

**Total creep, I know. Let's hope Kendall comes soon, and that he doesn't call the police. Let's also hope my computer remains up and running.**


	12. Chapter 12

James slowly opened his eyes, blinking.

"Where am I?" he yawned, looking around. Everything came back in a flood of memories and his head snapped towards where Logan lay on the air mattress. He turned back around and gulped.

Hawkson was grinning at him, twirling a knife in his fingers. "Morning, sleepy."

"Why won't you let us go?" he asked.

"I want you all to myself. Come with me, I'll show you something." He unbound James and led him through the empty warehouse. James considered jumping him but he didn't like his chances against that knife.

James went in before Hawkson. He stopped dead once he stepped inside the room. Every inch of the wall was covered with pictures, of either him or Logan. Some of them James recognized as group pictures of the band, but Kendall and Carlos had been cut out. Most of them were pictures that looked like Hawkson had taken them himself, random pictures of James at the pool, or Logan bent over a table studying, more recent ones, too. What was extremely eerie was that there was a picture of him and Logan kissing in the lobby. Hawkson had to have been at Palm Woods to get that. How could James not have seen his doppelganger walking around.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hawkson asked. "I call it my Jagan room." James backed out of the room. It was all too much. When he'd thought of being in a band he'd only thought of the fame and fortune, screaming girls (and some boys), photo shoots, concerts, and the like. What he hadn't thought of was the downside, like creepy stalkers.

Logan's voice suddenly rang through the warehouse. "James? James? Oh, god, James!"

Hawkson and James answered at the same time. "What's wrong babe?" James cringed and Hawkson smiled. Hawkson went ahead with James at his heels.

Hawkson placed a hand on Logan's hip and he whirled around, smiling for a second and then cringing. "Where's James?" he asked.

"Right here," they both said. Logan was struck by how alike even their voices were. He shook his head frantically. He detached himself from Hawkson and hurried over to James.

Suddenly, they heard the wail of a police siren in the distance. Logan froze and Hawkson looked livid. James just stood there, confused.

James found himself being ripped away from Logan by Hawkson, a knife pressed to his throat.

"I warned you, Logan," Hawkson said. Logan grabbed at his arm, straining to pull it away from James. Hawkson simply shoved him and he fell.

"I didn't call the police, I swear to God!"

"Little late, isn't it?"

"No, please!"

"What's going on?" James asked, slowly, trying not to move his jaw too much.

"Your boyfriend just gambled with your life and lost," Hawkson spat. Logan tried again to pull him away and was again swatted aside as easily as a fly.

Hawkson was about to shove the knife into James' throat when he realized the sirens were fading. The car was going in the opposite direction. He pulled the knife away and Logan threw himself into James' arms.

"Fine I believe you," Hawkson said. He slid the knife in his pocket and walked over to the door, pulling it open to make sure no one was coming.

James gasped and Logan turned around, his jaw dropping. Because there, right in front of the door, was Kendall.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, "Run!"

"Yeah, right," Kendall said. "Carlos, now!" He quickly stepped to the side and, seemingly out of nowhere, Carlos barreled in, helmet atop his head. Hawkson drew the knife but it couldn't pierce the helmet. He was knocked into a wall and the knife slipped from his grasp. Kendall walked in slowly, drew his arm back, and swung as hard as possible. Hawthorn's head collided with Kendall's fist and then the stone wall. When Logan looked at him again, he was out cold.

"One of my simpler plans, and still a good one," Kendall mused.

"I can't believe that worked," Logan said. Kendall and Carlos smiled at him, then Carlos grimaced.

"Uh, Logan?" he asked, "Could you please put some pants on?" Logan blushed and hurried over to put the sweatpants and t-shirt on, whimpering slightly as he moved.

James hugged Kendall. "Thank you, so much." Kendall nodded.

"Anytime."

"What about me?" Carlos asked. James laughed and high-fived him, his eyes tearing.

"You guys are the best friends ever," he said.

"We know," Kendall said. He pulled out his phone and called the police, telling them where they could find a rapist/stalker.

James and Carlos helped Logan out to the car that was parked in front of the warehouse. Logan noticed the police car was gone before he was lifted into the back seat and fell asleep.

After a blur of another hospital visit, Logan and James collapsed into their beds, trying to make themselves comfortable.

When they woke up, the house was silent, and Logan and James were alone.

"I'm so glad we're back," Logan said.

"Wanna celebrate?" James asked, pulling Logan closer. Logan smiled and nodded, laughing slightly as James lowered him to the bed, kissing him. His hands slid up Logan's shirt, caressing the skin softly. James pulled back a little and gazed into Logan's eyes.

Logan was suddenly attacked by a barrage of images. Hazel eyes, rough hands, scratching, punching, biting, a bloody mess. Water started flowing freely from his eyes.

"Stop!" he cried. James got up, confused. "I can't do this now, James, you're too much alike. Maybe later."

"No," James said. Logan was taken aback. He understood why James would be frustrated by this, but not why he'd be a jerk.

"Logan," James said, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, there isn't going to be a later, or we aren't going to do anything later in any case. Your mad, you want to hit him, Hawkson, get him back for what he did to you. And since you can't go down to the jail and use him as a punching bag, I'll have to do."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean hit me. Take out your anger on me. Because right now, to you anyways, I'm him. So hit me."

"No, James that's ridiculous."

"Hit me."

"No."

"Hit. Me."

"No!" James grabbed Logan's arms and pulled him up. Logan thought they were going to kiss, but instead James shoved him into the wall. One hand closed around Logan's neck, not hard enough to cut off his airflow but enough to feel uncomfortable. The other ran up under Logan's shirt, pulling too hard here, pinching there. Still, Logan refused to swing at James.

"You're a fucking whore, _Logie_, and you should be locked up. You're like a prostitute, going around and giving yourself to anyone who asks. You're disgusting and you need a week-long bath just to clean off the smell of slut."

Logan had a brief thought about how James could easily be an actor like he wanted to before he shoved James away from him and began beating him.

James fell to the bed and Logan leapt on top of him, swinging fast and hard.

"I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate you for what you did to me, for what you made me! I wish you were dead and I hope I never have to see your ugly face again. Go crawl under a rock and die there because _I hate you!_" James let Logan punch him over and over, cringing at his words. Even though he knew they weren't directed at him, it still hurt to hear Logan say those things in his direction.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, James lay on the bed with Logan above him, panting. As angry as he'd been, Logan had managed to avoid James' face this time. Now, however, every time he took a breath it hurt.

"I'm sorry, James," Logan gasped.

"It's alright, Logan. I love you."

"I love you, too. So so much. I love you, James."

And then, James realized that no matter what they went through, no matter what happened, he and Logan would always be okay. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, and it was just right. Every kiss, every touch was like heaven and there was nothing that would keep James away from Logan.

They were perfect for each other.

They were deeply, madly, in love.

They were Jagan.

**End.**

**Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending, but honestly, I'm getting sick of this story. Happy ending, though, we got there. Hope you liked it, though maybe not all of it. Until next time.**


End file.
